


Be Sure Your Sin Will Find You Out

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria's conscience is not easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Sure Your Sin Will Find You Out

**Author's Note:**

> From a [pairing-and-prompt meme](http://question-meme.tumblr.com/post/126675652921/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).
> 
> Pairing and prompt from [human_nature](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHWarner/pseuds/human_nature): _12\. “I think we need to talk.” - Jamie / Victoria_

Jamie looked alarmed. "Are you going to have a baby?"

"Goodness, Jamie! I simply wanted your opinion on these dresses. Whyever did you ask me that?"

"Well, it happens, doesn't it, when a lad and a lass... And you were a wee bit queasy this morning, weren't you?"

Victoria frowned prettily. "You jump far too readily to conclusions, Jamie."

But the question wouldn't leave her own mind, now. She'd been feeling nauseous for days. And surely her period must be overdue?

She had, after all, succumbed to temptation with Jamie. It was folly to think she could evade the consequences.


End file.
